1st_lokianfandomcom-20200216-history
Maklavara
''' "There is no death, there is the Force." Line from Odan-Urr's Jedi Code. '''Biographical Information Title: '''Jedi Knight '''Class: Knight, Sentinel Gender: '''Male '''Race: '''Human '''Born: 3673 BBY Age: 24 Faction: Galactic Republic 'Maklavara History' - "Maklavara" born in the planet of "Ord Mantell" and he lived there untill the age of 18th, his parents both are death, his father was a Trooper soldier and died during a war with the "Empire" and his mother was forced to raise Maklavara single handed and died a few years later.. - Maklavara have no brothers or sisters, at least he doesnt have sure of that, because his mother once told him his father had an afair with another women but didnt know if his father had another son or daughter. - One day Maklavara was wandering around the "Spaceport" and he came across a person he never viewed around Ord Mantell, his cloths were strange to him, the man was wering some kind of a robe, he introduce himself to that person and he get to know that person was "Jedi Master Ryan" and came to Ord Mantell on a mission and needed some informations about the planet. - After the Jedi Master Ryan ended his mission he sayd to Maklavara that he sence the force in him and invited Maklavara to travel with him to "Tython" to train as a "Padawan", Maklavara pondered on the invitation and he was all allone in that planet and a trooper life is not what he wish for him so he sayd yes. - Maklavara and the Jedi Master Ryan head to Jedi Master Ship and they were stoped by what Jedi Master Ryan call him as "Sith Lord Marauder" he pushed Maklavara back with a "Force Push" and start fighting the Sith Lord Maklavara was astonished with the fight he never viewed someone fight like that, but Jedi Master Ryan defeated the Sith Lord but got serious injured with the fight, Maklavara run to him and Jedi Master Ryan told him there is nothing he could do to save him that he will not make it, he asked to Maklavara to do him a favor, to take his ship insert the coordinates to Tython and the ship will do the rest, he also asked him to train as a Padawan and one day he will become a Jedi Master also, Maklavara say yes that he would do that and one day he would revenge his death, Jedi Master Ryan smiled and sayd to him "Heres your first lesson to become a Jedi Master, There is no emotion there is peace. Theres is no ignorance there is knowledge. There is no passion, There is serenity. There is no chaos, There is harmony. There is no death, There is the Force. That is the "Jedi Code".", Maklavara sayd he doesnt understand what Jedi Master just sayd and he sayd, "You dont need to revenge my death Maklavara because like the code says i will not die i will join the force and if you become a Jedi you will sence me trough the force, and learn to control your emotions thats how the "Dark Side" can beat a Jedi trough our emotions always stay at peace with others.". Jedi Master Ryan sayd Farewell to Maklavara and his body disapered in thin air. - Maklavara entered the Jedi Master Ryan ship insert the coordinates Jedi Master Ryan gave him and the ship started working lift up in the air and started his journey to Tython where Maklavara trained as a Padawan and were so he become a "Jedi Knigh". - One day Maklavara searching for informations in the "Holonet" he came across with some news about this "Order" recruiting forces to fight the Empire and he decided to join with these Order called "Republic High Command" most know as "RHC" where he head to they office at the "Republic Fleet" in "The Gav Daragon" ship were he did some number of exams and meet with the leader of the Order "Colonel Pandoren Blackheart" and were accepted in the Order... Category:Characters